Percy, the Seaweed Brain
by freezingpizza14
Summary: Well, Travis and Connor Stoll are up to their tricks again, and this time Percy's the victim, trying to make Annabeth laugh. Will Percy get revenge, or does Annabeth? This is alot funnier then it sounds, so please read!


***Okay, so this is the second story I put on here. Again, I do not own anything of Rick Riordan's and if you do not like then do not meanfully comment. Thank you. :)***

Percy, the Seaweed Brain

"Hey Nico!" Travis Stoll called. Nico Di angelo was just coming out of his cabin, the new Hades cabin that was recently built, and heading off to find Percy and Annabeth when Travis called to him from where he and Connor were plotting.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming over to them.

"Hey, buddy. How would you like to help us out," Connor said, grinning.

Nico sighed. "If this is another prank for Percy, no thanks. I'd rather watch."

"Aww, it's not just for him this time, it's for Annabeth, too," Travis said.

"Well, it's to intertain Annabeth, from Percy," Connor added.

Nico looked back and forth from Connor to Travis suspiciously. "And what devious plot do you two have in mind?"

"Well . . . you know how Annabeth is always calling Percy 'Seaweed Brain?'" Travis started.

Nico then saw what was in Connor's hands: a whole handful of seaweed.

"Uh, yeah. Why? And why do you have seaweed?" Nico asked.

"Because it's all a part of our master plan. See, were gonna make Percy . . . a 'Seaweed Brain,'" Travis said.

"Umm, and how are you going to stick it in his head?"

"Were not sticking it in his head," Connor said slyly.

Nico made a face. "I won't have any part of this. I'll watch and take pictures, though."

Connor and Travis grinned at each other. "Pictures! Why didn't we think of that? Hang on, I'll go get a camera!" Travis left to get - or most likely steal- a camera. Nico just sat there, dumbstruck.

"Why did I give them that idea?" he muttered to himself. "Oh my gods, Percy's going to murder me."

"Okay, here." Travis returned and gave Nico a digital camera. "You sit here and play it cool, while I get Annabeth over here and keep her distracted while Connor gets Percy. When he comes out, be sure to take lots of pictures," Travis said.

Nico sighed. "Fine."

He's totally going to kill me now, Nico thought uneasily.

Travis and Connor went into the woods, and a few minutes later, Travis returned with Annabeth, curiosity on her face.

"Hey, Nico. What's going on?" she asked, sitting beside Nico. Travis stood off to the side and waited for the signal from Connor without being too conspicuous.

"Nothing much. Just taking some pictures," Nico lied, hoping his voice didn't quiver.

"Really? What all did you take pictures of?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh . . . you know, just the cabins, the Big House, and stuff like that."

"Why?"

But Nico didn't get the chance to answer, because just then Travis heard the 'signal,' the sound of a very, very angry son of Posiedon.

"Get ready, Nico," Travis murmured. Nico held the camera ready.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, nothing. But soon you're going to see how much of a Seaweed Brain Percy really is."

"Huh?" Annabeth asked.

Just then Connor came running out of the woods, a tube of magic glue in his hands. Glue that wouldn't come out until the victim had to kiss a fish. As he passed by Travis, Nico and Annabeth, he gave them the thumbs-up sign.

And that's when Percy came running out of the woods, chasing after Connor.

As expected, Annabeth busted out laughing. She doubled over from laughing so hard. Because Percy was chasing after Connor with a pile of seaweed glued to his head yelling, "Connor, I swear, you are _so _DEAD!"

Nico grinned and took pictures. Connor ran to Travis and grinned when Percy stopped at catching sight of the camera in Nico's hands, who was still taking pictures.

"Nico, you're in this, too? Oh, you are _so _dead, all of you . . ."

"Aww, lighten up, Percy," Travis said, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "We were only trying to make your girlfriend laugh."

"Well, it's not funny! This is Magic glue!"

"Yep," Connor said, still grinning.

"'Yep?' This stuff can't come out!"

"Oh, yes it can," Annabeth said. "But to get it off . . . you have to kiss a fish."

Travis, Connor and Nico burst into laughter. Percy glared at Annabeth.

"I am not kissing a fish."

"Well, you have to if you want that seaweed off. If you do, though, brush your teeth afterwards, because I am _not _kissing fish lips," Annabeth said. At that, Travis doubled over and Nico dropped the camera and held his side.

"Would you three quit laughing!" Percy snapped.

"S-sorry, P-Percy. It's just . . . you'll have to kiss your girlfriend, with fish-breath!" Connor leaned against the side of the cabin and sat on the ground, him, Travis and Nico laughing, if possible, even harder.

"Fish-breath," Nico repeated, out of breath. "His new nickname from me."

"Ugh. Fine. But when I come out of the water, you're going to get payback." Percy strolled to the beach, and Annabeth, Travis, Connor and Nico followed, leaning against each other to keep from falling over.

Percy walked into the water, going deeper and deeper until finally his seaweed head dissapeared. A few minutes later, he came out, perfectly dry, holding a squirming fish in his hands.

Percy glared at all of them. "You guys suck, you know that?"

"At least we don't have to kiss a fish, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, grinning.

"Hey, leave Fish-Breath alone," Nico said. "It's not his fault he has to make out with a fish."

"Well, it should be easy for him. He is a son of Posiedon," Travis said.

"Or you could just pretend the fish is Annabeth," Connor suggested. Annabeth kicked him.

"It's fine. Just one little peck," she said to Percy comfortingly.

Percy took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and pecked the fish on the lips. Unfortunately, a flash went off as soon as he did, and he saw Nico lowering the digital camera.

"Now we have a christmas card!"

"Nico!" Percy yelled, putting the fish back in the water. The poor thing swam away, terrified.

_His breath smells like fish! _he yelled to his friends as he swam away.

"Aww, I was kidding."

"Delete that!"

"D-don't!" Travis gasped.

Annabeth hid a giggle and intwined her fingers with Percy's.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Lets go get you a bottle of mouth wash. A very big bottle."

Percy grimaced. "I swear to Hades, if they show those pictures to anyone . . ."

Annabeth blushed and grinned. "They won't."

Percy looked at her. "How do you know?"

Annabeth held up a tiny blue square. "I took the memory card out. All of the pictures are right here."

"Annabeth, you are a life-saver." Percy sighed in relief and tried to grab the memory card, but Annabeth playfully held it out of his reach.

"Oh no, you don't. I may have took the pictures from _them, _but i'm definitely keeping them."

"What for?" Percy demanded.

Annabeth grinned. "Oh, for my own reasons. But don't worry, I won't show them to anyone."

"Then why are you keeping them?"

"You'll see later."

As they walked away, they heard Travis yell, "Hey, what happened to the memory card?"

"Nico probably took it, to keep the pictures for himself!" Connor said, and from behind them they could hear Travis and Connor jumping Nico to get back a memory card that was safely tucked away in Annabeth's pocket.

*Chapter 2*

"Percy, someone sent something for you from camp!" Sally yelled. Paul, in a bathrobe and slippers with a cup of coffee and messy hair, peeked over his wife's shoulder.

"Does it say who it's from?" he asked.

Sally flipped it over. "No. It just says, Camp Half-Blood, New York, New York."

Percy walked into the kitchen. "You said something from camp came? For me?"

"Yes, honey. Were you expecting something?"

Percy frowned. "No." Then he remembered Annabeth, and the memory card.

"'_You'll see later,'" _she had said.

"Uh oh." Percy took the envelope and carefully opened it, wondering which humiliating picture would be inside.

Or worse, all of them.

It was a postcard. Holding it up, Percy read, "'Here's something to remember me by, Seaweed Brain. Enjoy. Love, Annabeth.'" It had a San Fransisco post on it. Suddenly Sally giggled and Paul choked on his coffee.

"What?" Percy asked, flipping the card over.

Huh. Percy thought she was going to use the one of Percy kissing the fish, but no, it was one somehow much worse.

It was the one of Percy running after Connor, except somehow Nico manged to catch him at one of the most embarrassing moments. When he'd been running after Connor, he'd had to jump over a giant bush in his way. Of course, he'd tripped over a branch sticking out of the bush, and he'd fell, landing flat on his face. Nico managed to catch him as he was first falling, his arms spread wide and his mouth hanging wide open like a moron, like he was trying to jump from the bush and fly.

"Oh my gods," Percy muttered, blushing.

"Umm, Percy," Paul said, staring at the photograph and trying not to laugh, "I'm no expert at jumping bushes, but I think the point would be to go over it, not trip on it."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha."

"Well, I see you certainly had an intertaining summer," Sally said, covering up another giggle.

"Yeah. Actually, very intertaining," Percy muttered, grinning when he saw another picture in the envolope.

It was Nico. He looked alright, but his clothes were torn and he was soaking wet, probably from when Travis and Connor had jumped him, and his expression was priceless. He was glaring at the camera, like he himself was ready to jump someone.

Sally saw the picture over Percy's shoulder and gasped.

"Oh, dear! What _happened _to him?"

"Payback," Percy said, grinning.

"For . . .?"

"For helping Travis and Connor magically glue seaweed to my head, forcing me to kiss a fish to get it off, which Annabeth has a picture of. Actually, she has a lot of embarassing pictures of me," Percy said.

"Hmm. Well, maybe she can email them to me," Sally said teasingly.

"Mom!"

"Well, just remember one important thing, Percy," Paul said.

"What?" he asked.

Paul grinned. "Remember to wash your mouth whenever you kiss Annabeth."


End file.
